Naruto dkk Sosmed
by Nhliss
Summary: Ketika Naruto dkk memperebutkan Hinata secara terang terangan di sosmed mereka dan Neji si siscon yg berusaha keras menjaga adik tersayangnya 'Hinata' dari teman temannya yg mesum
1. chapter 1

**Naruto.Ramen Membuat grup "suka-suka"**

 **Naruto.Ramen mengundang HinataHyuga, SasukeU, Saku-chan, Sai_yank, Kiba_akamaru, Shinoo.Abu, Shi_kamar_u, Chouuji, iinoYama, LeeC'priaTangguh, Ten10, NejiHyuga**

 **Saku-chan bergabung di grup**

 **iinoYama bergabung di grup**

 **Saku-chan :** grup apa nih?

 **Naruto.Rame :** Akhirnya ada juga yang mau masuk grup

 **LeeC'priaTangguh bergabung di grup**

 **LeeC'priaTangguh :** SEMANGAT MASA MUDAAAAAAAAAA

 **Ten10 bergabung di grup**

 **Shi_kamar_u bergabung di grup**

 **Shi_kamar_u :** Sial pasti bakalan berisik nih hp. Oy cara keluar grup begimana nih?

 **Shinoo.Abu bergabung di grup**

 **Chouuji bergabung di grup**

 **Chouuji :** Bau baunya bakalan ada acara makan makan nih

 **Naruto.Ramen :** Masalah makan makan mah cetil. Mending sekarang bantuin gw ngundang temen temen yg laen.

 **Chouuji :** Yosh. Demi makan makan

 **Chouuji mengundang Gaar.Ai, Saustiram, Deibuum, Pengeran.bulan**

 **Deibuum bergabung di grup**

 **Gaar.Ai bergabung di grup**

 **Sai_yank bergabung di grup**

 **SasukeU bergabung di grup**

 **Saku-chan :** Kyaaaa Sasuke-kun

 **SasukeU keluar dari grup**

 **Saku-chan :** Hwaaa Sasuke-kun

 **Kiba_akamaru bergabung di grup**

 **Gaar.Ai keluar dari grup**

 **Naruto.Ramen :** Parah banget lu Sas, Gar. Baru juga masuk udah left lagi aja. Cewa gwe

 **iino.Yama :** Kalo ga ada Sasuke gw out!

 **Naruto.Ramen :** Yah... Jgn donk

 **Saku-chan :** Gw juga!

 **Naruto.Ramen :** Teganya kalian padaku

 **Ten10 :** Kalo ga ada Neji gw OUT!!!

 **Naruto.Ramen :** JAHAAAAAADD

 **iino.Yama keluar dari grup**

 **Saku-chan keluar dari grup**

 **Ten10 keluar dari grup**

 **Naruto.Ramen :** **HinataHyuga bergabung di grup**

 **Naruto.Ramen :** Hai Nata-chan

 **HinataHyuga :** Hai Naruto-kun

 **Shi_kamar_u :** Aku prediksikan sebentar lagi grup ini akan ricuh

 **Sai_yank :** Nah kalo gini caranya bakalan betah sama ni grup

 **Kiba_akamaru :** Yoo… Nata-chan. Abank datang

 **Naruto.Ramen :** Berisik loe Kib, Sai

 **HinataHyuga :** Hai Kiba-kun

 **Naruto.Ramen mengeluarkan Kiba_akamaru**

 **Naruto.Ramen mengeluarkan Sai_yank**

 **Naruto.Ramen mengeluarkan Shi_kamar_u**

 **Naruto.Ramen mengeluarkan LeeC'priaTangguh**

 **Naruto.Ramen mengeluarkan Deibuum**

 **Naruto.Ramen mengeluarkan Shinoo.Abu**

 **Naruto.Ramen mengganti nama grup "suka-suka" menjadi "Hanya Ada Kita Ber2 "**

 **HinataHyuga :** Naruto-kun kenapa pada dikeluarin?

 **Naruto.Ramen :** Sesuai nama grup ini sayank. Hanya ada kita berdua. Biar tidak ada yang mengganggu kita

 **HinataHyuga :** Tidak bisa begitu Naruto-kun. Grup itu tempat kita berkomunikasi bersama banyak orang. Kalo hanya ber2 kan bisa lewat _personal contact_

 **Naruto.Ramen :** Hmmm kalo keinginan Nata-chan seperti itu, akan aku turuti

 **HinataHyuga :** Arigatou Naruto-kun . Ganbatte ne

 **Naruto.Ramen :** Yosh… Kalo sudah begini abank jadi bersemangat

 **Naruto.Ramen mengundang SasukeU, Saku-chan, Sai_yank, Deibuum, Kiba_akamaru, Shinoo.Abu, Shi_kamar_u, Chouuji, iinoYama, LeeC'priaTangguh, Ten10, NejiHyuga**

 **LeeC'priaTangguh bergabung di grup**

 **Naruto.Ramen :** Hwaaa… Nata-chan mereka memblock ku

 **LeeC'priaTangguh :** Yo Naruto, kenapa tadi aku dikeluarkan?

 **Naruto.Ramen :** Hehehe… gomen lee. Aku khilaf

 **LeeC'priaTangguh :** Yosh aku maafkan. Dengan semangat masa mudaku akan aku bantu menginvite mereka

 **LeeC'priaTangguh mengundang Saku-chan, iinoYama, Ten10, NejiHyuga , SasukeU, Sai_yank, Kiba_akamaru, Shinoo.Abu, Shi_kamar_u Chouuji**

 **LeeC'priaTangguh :** Sepertinya nasib w sama sepertimu naruto.

 **HinataHyuga :** Biar aku bantu

 **Naruto.Ramen : Kau** memang bidadari tak bersayap Nata-chan. Abank jadi makin cinta

 **HinataHyuga mengundang Saku-chan, iinoYama, Ten10, Temtem, NejiHyuga , Kiba_akamaru, Shinoo.Abu, SasukeU, Sai_yank, Shi_kamar_u, Chouuji, Gaar.Ai, Saustiram, Deibuum, Pengeran.bulan**

 **SasukeU bergabung di grup**

 **Gaar.Ai bergabung di grup**

 **Sai_yank bergabung di grup**

 **Pengeran.bulan bergabung di grup**

 **Kiba_akamaru bergabung di grup**

 **Shinoo.Abu bergabung di grup**

 **Shi_kamar_u bergabung di grup**

 **Saustiram bergabung di grup**

 **Deibuum bergabung di grup**

 **Chouuji bergabung di grup**

 **Naruto.Ramen :** Kamvr*t loe pada. Giliran Hinata yang ngundang loe pada langsung acc. Giliran gw langsung diblock. Memang jahad loe pada

 **SasukeU :** Masalah?

 **Naruto.Ramen :** Sialan kau TEME!!!

 **Saku-chan bergabung di grup**

 **iinoYama bergabung di grup**

 **Saku-chan :** Kyaaa…. Sasuke-kun

 **iinoYama :** (2)

 **Saku-chan :** Ngikutin ae lu pig

 **Chouuji :** Perasaan tadi w udah masuk nie grup deh.

 **Deibuum :** W kira nih grup khusus buat gw ama Nata

 **SasukeU :** Mau cari gara-gara loe?

 **Deibuum :** Eits… sabar bank. Jangan nge gas dulu. Ane kan salah paham sama nama grupnya

 **Temtem bergabung di grup**

 **Saustiram mengganti nama grup "Hanya Ada Kita Ber2 " menjadi "Nata hanya untuk Sasori"**

 **SasukeU :** nih botjah nongol – nongol. Bosen hidup kayanya nih bocah.

 **Saustiram :** Set dah ni orang sensian amat dah. Dikit – dikit nge gas.

 **NejiHyuga bergabung di grup**

 **NejiHyuga :** Gw penasaran knp ade gw ngundang gw ke grup gj begini. Apalagi ini nama grupnya? Mana yang namanya SASORI?!!!!!!

 **Naruto.Ramen :** Mampus loe kakak ipar gw datang

 **Kiba_akamaru :** kakak ipar gw keles

 **Ten10 bergabung di grup**

 **NejiHyuga :** Apa lagi nih kakak ipar - kakak ipar? Mau cepet – cepet masuk liang lahat loe?

 **Naruto.Ramen :** Tega banget sih nih kakak ipar nanti kalo adenya jadi janda mau?

 **NejiHyuga :** NARUTOOOOOO!!!!

 **Saustiram :** Tenang Nej, walau pun nanti Hinata janda gw mau kok jadi pengganti suaminya

 **NejiHyuga :** Kepar*t kalian semua!!

 **HinataHyuga :** Neji-nii dimana? Nata chat kok ga dibales

 **NejiHyuga :** Nii-chan masih dirumah sebentar lagi otw nih. Aduh gomen ne Nata-chan chat mu tenggelam oleh GRUP GAJE ini. Tunggu di sana! Nii-chan akan segera menjemput mu

 **Ten10 :** Neji beda ya kalo sama adenya-.-

 **Saku-chan :** Loe cemburu sama calon ade ipar loe sendiri **@Ten10**

 **Ten10 :** Ade ipar??

 **iino.Yama :** Alah jangan sok polos. Loe suka sama Neji kan?

 **Ten10 :** Emang dasar KAMVR*R loe pig. Mulut loe minta ditambal yak!!!

 **Kiba_akamaru :** Wow!! Harus di up nih biar Neji baca

 **Naruto.Ramen :** (2)

 **Sai_yank :** (3)

 **Chouuji :** (4)

 **SasukeU :** (5)

 **Saku-chan :** (6)

 **iino.Yama :** Sa ae lo jidat

 **Shi_kamar_u :** (7) merepotkan

 **Saustiram :** (123)

 **Deibuum:** (69)

 **Ten10 :** EMANG KAMVR*ET LU PADA. MAU DITARO DIMANA NIH MUKA GW KALO KETEMU NEJI

 _(read all member)_

 **Ten10 :** ANJIR DI READ DOANG

 _Disisi lain terlihat Neji sedang menyetir mobil dengan tergesa gesa. 'Sial aku terlambart gara gara grup gaje itu. Semoga tidak terjadi apa apa pada Hinata' – batin Neji._ _Drrrt drrt drrt drrt drrt drrt drrt_ _"Arghh… Berisik banget nih grup"_ _Neji pun meng end chat dan menonaktifkan HPnya_

 **Hallo minna ini pertama kalinya saya bikin cerita. Jadi mohon maaf kalo ceritanya masih acak acakan dan ga jelas. Saya sedang tahap pembelajaran jadi mohon bantuannya yah**


	2. Chapter 2

**iino.Yama mengundang Shion.Miko, AwUkarin, OnlySaraa, Ori.Konan, Ita.Itapyon**

 **AwUkarin bergabung di grup**

 **Shion.Miko bergabung di grup**

 **Ita.Itapyon bergabung di grup**

 **Ori.Konan bergabung di grup**

 **OnlySaraa bergabung di grup**

 **Naruto.Ramen :** Ntaps makin banyak ae ni anggota grup

 **SasukeU :** Kenapa lo ngundang kakak gw ?!

 **AwUkarin :** Kyaaa… hamper aja gw keluar dari grup. Sasuke-kun

 **Ita.Itapyon :** Sasuke-kun

 **SasukeU :** Iwh... Untung gw inget di sini ada Hinata kalo kagak gw udah keluar dari grup ini

 **OnlySaraa :** Naruto-kun? Apakah ada Naruto-kun?

 **Shion.Miko :** Naruto? Mana-mana?

 **Kiba_akamaru :** fansgirl nya Naruto mulai muncul

 **Shi_kamar_u :** merepotkan

 **Saustiram :** Sasuke punya fans gw akui itu wajar. Naruto punya fans? Lo pake santet apa Nar?

 **Naruto.Ramen :** Aduh bank mulutnya minta dilakban ye. Loe kagak tau aja aura gw melebihi Sasuke

 **Gaar.Ai :** Kok gw kagak percaya

 **OnlySaraa :** Naruto-kun kau dimana? Kau kan sudah janji mau datang ke rumahku

 **Deibuum :** Ya ampun Naruto lo mau ngelamar Saraa?

 **Ita.Itapyon :** (2)

 **Gaar.Ai :** (3)

 **SasukeU :** (4)

 **Kiba_akamaru :** Mantap loe Nar. Akhirnya saingan gw bwat ngedapetin Hinata berkurang atu

 **Naruto.Ramen :** KAMVR*T LOE KIB. GW BUNUH ANJING LOE NIH. HINATA CUMAN BWAT GW!!

 **Pengeran.bulan :** APA APAAN LOE KUNING. SEENAKNYA MENGKLAIM HINATA MILIK LOE. LOE BELUM PERNAH DICABUT MATANYA YAH!!

 **Saustiram :** Bagaimana pun juga Hinata maunya sama gw

 **Gaar.Ai :** Atas w lagi ngigo

 **iino.Yama :** ARGHH…. BERISIK LOE PADA. KAYA YANG HINATANYA MAU SAMA KALEAN

 **Ten10 :** (2)

 **Saku-chan :** Savage loe pig

 **Sai_yank :** Aduh beb kadang ketikannya kurang disaring

 **SasukeU :** Hn

 **Ita.Itapyon :** Sasuke-kun

 **OnlySaraa :** Naruto-kun? Kau sudah berjanji untuk membersihkan kebun rumahku

 **Kiba_akamaru :** Pfft….

 **Naruto.Ramen :** Ano Saraa PC kan bisa.

 **Shion.Miko :** OI NARUTO BAYAR UANG KAS LOE!

 **Kiba_akamaru :** Mampus loe Naruto ditagihin

 **Shion.Miko :** KALEAN SEMUA BAYAR UANG KAS!!

 **Ita.Itapyon :** Utung gw udah lulus

 **HinataHyuga :** Ano Shion-san. Berapa tunggakan punya ku?

 **Shion.Miko :** Tenang tunggakan punya mu cuman 5000. Tidak terlalu banyak kok

 **HinataHyuga :** Aduh gomene Shion-san sudah merepotkan mu. Besok pagi aku bayar.

 **Shion.Miko :** Oke. Tolong bilang pada Neji juga untuk bayar tunggakannya sebesar 10.000

 **HinataHyuga :** Akan ku sampaikan

 **Shion.Miko :** MANA NEH YANG LAENNYA? HINATA AJA MAU BAYAR!

 _(read by all member)_

 **Shion.Miko :** KAMVR*T DI READ DOANG

\--

 _Gara – gara Ino kita jadi ditagihin uang kas — ( all member kecuali Hinata,Itachi dan Ino)_

 _Sial gw salah masukin orang – batin Ino_

 **Hallo minna. Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan. Saya disini masih baru. Jadi mohon kerja samanya. Ga nyangka ternyata masih ada juga yah yg pake ffn. Terimakasih atas review nya.**


	3. Bertanya

**Maaf sebelumnya karna bukan update. Saya cuman mau nanya kalo di ffn bisa nyisipin foto ga? kalo bisa tolong beritau saya caranya. Soalnya fotonya buat nanti update ff ini. Saya baru pake ffn jadinya belum terlalu pro. Trimakasih**


	4. Chapter 3 (FACEBOOK)

**Koudai Matsuoka Official**

Hari ini benar - benar melelahkan tapi menyenangkan. Sampai bertemu di Naruto live spectacle minna

Like comment share

 **Like** by **Hinata Hyuga** , **Cherry Saku** , **Mami Kushi** , and **10.932 others**

View all 9.454 comments

 **Koudai fans** aduh ga sabar liat kang mas si panggung

 **Naruto live spectacle** Sampai bertemu nanti di stage

 **Hinata Hyuga** Ganbate ne

 **Cherry Saku** Hinata tak kusangka ternyata kau suka dengan Koudai juga

 **Kiba Maruchan** Hatiku hancur

 **Sauri Saus** Kenapa Hinata? KENAPAAA :"( **@Hinata Hyuga**

 **Ai Gaaara** Apa kurangnya aku didalam hatimu... hingga kau curangi aku... katakanlah sekarang bahwa kau tak bahagia.. aku tidak punya ragamu juga tak punya hati mu **@Hinata Hyuga**

 **Cherry Saku** ngakak anjir gw baca komen lu **@Ai Gaaara**

 **Ai Gaaara** Anjay lu sak. Bukannya prihatin sama gw **@Cherry Saku**. Kit hati nih

 **SaiYank** Siapa dia? **@Hinta Hyuga**

 **Koudai fans** Dia pemeran Naruto di naruto live spectacle **@SaiYank**

 **Sasuke U** Cih seseorang yg berperan sebagai si dobe rupanya. Kenapa kau suka padanya **@Hinata Hyuga** ? Sudah pasti dia dobe seperti si dobe ori

 **I Love U Naruto** Apa bagusnya dia Hinata? Kenapa kau memilih yang palsu padahal sudah jelas jelas Naruto yang asli selalu mencintaimu? Tolong jawab abang neng **@Hinata Hyuga**

 **BeautyINO** Jelas **@Hinata Hyuga** milih dia karna yang palsu lebih tampan xixixix **@I Love U Naruto**

 **Sauri Saus** Anjay ni pasangan **BeautyINO** **@SaiYank** Kompor

 **BeautyINO** Apa maksud loe **@Sauri Saus** ?

 **Himefans** Ya ampun Hime kita direbutin cogan. Jadi mau pilih yang mana nih hime **@Hinata Hyuga** ?

 **Koudau Matsuoka official** Arigatou ne **@Hinata Hyuga**. Wah Hinata sepertinya kau populer yah . Notif ku penuh dengan fans mu. Apa kau akan menonton stage ku besok malam? Jika iya kuharap kita bisa bertemu dan berbincang bincang

 **Cherry Saku** Fix gw iri Hin. Loe di notice Koudai **@Hinata Hyuga**. Bang tolong notice saya juga dong. Saya temannya Hinata loh **@Koudai Matsuoka official**

 **BeautyINO** Sa ae lu **@Cherry Saku**. Saya juga temennya Hinata juga loh **@Koudai Matsuoka official**

 **Cherry Saku** idih sama ae lo **@BeautyINO**

 **Kiba Maruchan** Kalo kaya gini caranya terpaksa gw keluarin jurus pamungkas gw. Lo yang nantang duluan yah **@Koudai Matsuoka official**

 **I Love U Naruto** keluarin aja **@Kiba Maruchan**. Gw dukung

 **Cherry Saku** emang lo punya jurus apa **@Kiba Maruchan**?

 **Kiba Maruchan** HWAAA **@Neji Hyuga** LIHAT ADA YANG BERANI NGEDEKETIN ADE LOE

 **I Love U Naruto** Bagus juga ide loe @Kiba Maruchan. **@Neji Hyuga** sikat **@Koudai Matsuoka official** Nej

 **Sauri Saus** Beri dia pelajaran **@Neji Hyuga**

 **Ai Gaaara** Ayo keluar **@Neji Hyuga**

 **Sasuke U** **@Neji Hyuga @Neji Hyuga @Neji Hyuga**

 **Nara Shika @Neji Hyuga**

 **BeautyINO** ngapain loe ikutan **@Nara Shika**

 **Nara Shika** Gw pingin liat drama action

 **Cherry Saku** Serahlah_-

 **Koudai Matsuoka official** Ano **@Neji Hyuga** itu siapa?

 **Hinata Huyga** Douita Koudai-san. Hmm besok aku akan datang menonton mu. Aku harap juga kita kita bisa bertemu dan berbincang bincang. Aku tidak sepopuler itu kok Koudai-san. Gomen ne kalo aku mengganggu waktu istirahat mu . Kau pasti lelah setelah seharian latihan untuk besok malam. Dan juga **@Neji Hyuga** itu kakak ku **@Koudai Matsuoka official**

 **Koudai Matsuoka official** Ah tidak apa - apa **@Hinata Hyuga**. Ah kalau seperti itu akan aku usahakan agar kita bisa bertatap muka. Wah **@Neji Hyuga** kau beruntung punya adik yang baik seperti **@Hinata Hyuga**

 **Hinata Hyuga @Koudai Matsuoka official** *

 **I Love U Naruto** PERIH MATA GW PERIH

 **Kiba Maruchan** AYOLAH NEJI KELUAR **@Neji Hyuga**

 **Neji Hyuga** woy klean kenapa sih? Berisik ae lu pada **@I Love U Naruto @Sasuke U @Kiba Maruchan @Ai Gaaara @Sauri Saus @Nara Shika @Koudai Matsuoka official. Eh sapa lo @Koudai Matsuoka official**? Oh tentu gw memang beruntung punya ade kek Hinata

 **Ai Gaaara** woy **@Neji Hyuga si @Koudai Matsuoka official** macem macem tuh sama Hinata

 **KoudaiHina** Dari tadi gw liatin nih komenan

 **BeautyINO** Anjay udah ada fansclub nya

 **Neji Hyuga** Sepertinya **@Koudai Matsuoka official** anak baik

 **I Love U Naruto** WTF jangan bilang loe restuin si **@Koudai Matsuoka official** **@Neji Hyuga**?

 **Neji Hyuga** Bagaimana menurutmu **@Hiashi Hyuga** tou-san?

 **KoudaiHina** deg degan gw

 **Sauri Saus** DIEM LOE **@KoudaiHina**

Sasuke U Masih gw liatin **@KoudaiHina**

 **Hiashi Hyuga** Hmmmm

 **Kiba Maruchan** Ayo ayah mertua hajar aja **@Hiashi Hyuga**

 **Hiashi Hyuga** Hmmm... artis yah. Leh ugha lu **@Koudai Matsuoka official**

 **BeautyINO** **@Hiashi Hyuga** Savage

 **KoudaiHina** Anjay direstuin tuh bang **@Koudai Matsuoka official**

 **HimeFans** WAAAAAAA HIME LAMPU HIIJAU

 **SasuHina** Hmm gw udah nyari tau tentang dia dan hasilnya memang tidak bisa dibantah. **@Koudai Matsuoka official** memang perfect :v

 **Sasuke U** **@SasuHina** Sebenernya lu dukung sapa sih?

 **SasuHina** Anjay di notice **@Sasuke U**

 **Sauke U** -_-

 **Naruhina fansclub @Mami Kushi** anakmu tersaingi

 **I Love U Naruto** Kaa-chan **@Mami Kushi**

 **Mami Kushi** KYAAAA~~~ aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menonton mu **@Koudai Matsuoka official.** Kau pasti akan sangat tampan ketika kau berperan menjadi anak ku

 **I Love U Naruto** TERKUTUK KAUU **@Koudai Matsuoka official**

 **Hinata Hyuga** Naruto-kun jangan seperti itu! **@I Love U Naruto**

 **Sauri Saus** mampus lo **@I Love U Naruto** Himenya marah. Fix ini mah saingan gw ilang atu

 **I Love U Naruto** KEPARAT KAU **@Sauri Saus . @Hinata Hyuga** maafkan aku hime.

 _Ya ampun Koudai sangat tampan tukeran anak bisa ga yahh - Kushina_

 _Ugh sakit hati gw. Kayanya gw mau off dari sosmed dulu. Ga kuad menerima kenyataan - Kiba_

 _Sial si Matsuoka itu - Sasuke Gaara_

 _Khekhekhe ... Naruto gugur tapi tumbuh si Matsuoka itu - Sasori_

 _Mantu idaman tuh gini - Hiashi_

 _Oke juga nih buat ade ipar - Neji_

 _Hehehe seru juga nih drama - Shikamaru_

 _Gara - gara Hinata Kouda-san jadi dibenci . Gomen ne Kouda-san - Hinata_

 _Arghh... Sial. Urusan si Matsuoka belum selesai sekarang muncul lagi masalah baru. KEPARAT KAU NARUTO - Naruto_

 _Entah kenapa perasaanku mulai ga enak - Koudai Matsuoka_

 **Hallo minna. Kali ini saya masukin idola saya nih. Maaf yah hehehe.** **Maaf kalo misalnya chapter hari ini acak acakan. Awalnya saya mau bikin versi instagram di chapter ini tapi sayang di ffn belum mendukung gambar jadinya saya ganti jadi versi facebook. Tapi jangan khawatir. Jika kalian ingin liat yg versi instagramnya kalian bisa baca di akun wattpad ku @HyHinata_Hime. Jangan lupa follow, vote dan comment yah.**

 **Oh iya buat yang belum tau siapa itu koudai matsuoka, dia tuh orang yg meranin Naruto di Naruti Live specracle. Kalo pingin liat kaya gimana dia bisa tanya aja mvah google atau baca ceritanya yg versi Instagram.**

 **Terimakasih yah untuk para readers yg sudah baca cerita gaje saya ini. Ga nyangka bakalan ada yg baca cerita saya yg gj ini. Terimakasih juga buat kalian yang udah menjawab pertanyaan saya sebelumnya. Sangatlah membantu sekali. Dan untuk pairing ff ini karna saya ngeship NaruHina otomatis pairingnya NaruHina yah walaupun nanti diselingi pairing pairing yg lain. Sekali lagi terimakasih**


	5. Chat Room Naruto & Hinata

**Chat Room Naruto Hinata**

 **(Sudut pandang HP Naruto)**

 **06.45 p.m**

 **Naruto.Ramen :** Hime maaf kan aku

 _(Read)_

 **Naruto.Ramen :** Hime aku tau aku salah. Maafkan aku hime

 _(Read)_

 **Naruto.Ramen :** Aku mohon jangan seperti ini

 **MyFutureWife :** PERGI LOE JAUH JAUH DARI GW!! JIJIK GW

 **Naruto.Ramen :** Maafkan aku Hime

 **Naruto.Ramen :** Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi

 **Naruto.Ramen :** Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mu asal kau mau memaafkan aku

 **MyFutureWife :** Kalo gitu loe kirimin pulsa ke nomor kakak gw

 **Naruto.Ramen :** Pulsa yang berapa yg kau inginkan Hime? Akan ku belikan

 **MyFutureWife :** Yang 500rb. Ke nomor NEJI kakak gw yah

 **Naruto.Ramen :** Baiklah akan ku belikan apapun untuk mu asal kau jangan marah padaku

 **MyFutureWife :** Oh ya sekalian ke nomor ade gw Hanabi. Yang 500rb juga

 **Naruto.Ramen :** Ano Hime aku tidak punya nomor Hanabi

 **MyFutureWife :** Ckk.. kuso. Sebentar gw kirim nomornya

 **MyFutureWife :** 8154-123-XXX (Hanabi)

 **MyFutureWife :** Tuh nomornya. CEPET KIRIMIN!!

 **Naruto.Ramen :** Oke Hime. Tunggu sebentar

 _(read)_

 **07.15 p.m**

 **Naruto.Ramen :** Sudah aku kirimkan Hime

 _(read)_

 **Naruto.Ramen :** Hime?

 **Naruto.Ramen :** Kau tidak marah lagi padaku kan?

 **Naruto.Ramen :** Hime tolong balas hime

 **Naruto.Ramen :** Hime?

 **Naruto.Ramen :** Sayang

 **Naruto.Ramen :** Honey

 **Naruto.Ramen :** Sweety

 **Naruto.Ramen :** Darling

 **Naruto.Ramen :** Beb

 **Naruto.Ramen :** Manisku

 **Naruto.Ramen :** Cintaku

 **Naruto.Ramen :** Sayangku

 **Naruto.Ramen :** Istriku

 **Naruto.Ramen :** Ibu dari anak - anakku

 **MyFutureWife :** Ano ini siapa?

 **Naruto.Ramen :** Hime kumohon jangan seperti ini. Kau tidak mungkin melupakan suamimu dimasa depan ini kan

 **MyFutureWife :** Maaf tapi aku belum menikah. Sepertinya anda salah sambung

 **Naruto.Ramen :** Aku tidak mungkin salah sambung. Aku yakin kau ini Uzumaki Hinata

 **MyFutureWife :** Ano tuan anda salah sambung. Saya Hyuga Hinata bukan Uzumaki Hinata.

 **Naruto.Ramen :** Itu namamu sebelum kita menikah sayang. Dimasa depan nanti kau akan menjadi Uzumaki

 **MyFutureWife :** Apakah anda seorang peramal?

 **Naruto.Ramen :** Aduh cintaku polos banget. Jadi makin sayang abank

 **MyFutureWife :** Ano sebenarnya anda siapa? Bagaimana anda tau nomor saya?

 **Naruto.Ramen :** Hinata kau tega sekali melupakan ku. Tentu saja aku tau nomormu. Kitakan slalu bersama

 **MyFutureWife :** Slalu bersamaku? Apakah ini Hanabi? Mou Hanabi jangan menjaili nee-san dengan nomor baru mu. Kau membuat nee-san takut

 **Naruto.Ramen :** Hanabi? Aku ini Naruto Hinata. Uzumaki Naruto suami masa depan mu

 **MyFutureWife :** Naruto-kun? Ah gomen ne Naruto-kun aku tidak tau ternyata ini nomor mu. Apakah ini nomor baru mu?

 **Naruto.Ramen :** Ini nomorku yg lama Hinata. Jangan bilang kau tidak men-save nomor ku

 **MyFutureWife :** Gomen Naruto-kun tiba tiba saja semua nomor kontakku hilang kecuali nomor keluargaku dan nomor sahabat sahabat perempuanku. Dan juga semu chat ku di sini menghilang

 **Naruto.Ramen :** Yasudahlah tak apa. Itu lebih baik. Kau jadi hanya punya kontakku saja. Sekarang kau save nomor ku

 **MyFutureWife :** aku sudah men-save nomor mu. Gomen ne Naruto-kun

 **Naruto.Ramen :** sudahlah tak apa. Tidak usah dibahas lagi. Sekarang kau memaafkan ku kan? Aku sudah melakukan apa yg kau minta

 **MyFutureWife :** melakukan apa Naruto-kun?

 **Naruto.Ramen :** aku sudah membelikan pulsa untuk Neji dan Hanabi masing masing 500rb sesuai perintahmu sayang

 **MyFutureWife :** Tapi aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu melakukan itu

 **Naruto.Ramen :** jadi?

 **MyFutureWife :** Maafkan aku Naruto-kun. Sepertinya itu ulah Neji dan Hanabi. Tadi mereka meminjam ponselku dan sepertinya mereka juga yang menghapus semua kontak dan chat ku. Maafkan aku Naruto-kun. Akan aku ganti semua uangnya. Tolong maafkan aku

 **Naruto.Ramen :** Hwaaaa Hinata. Kenapa saudaramu begitu jahat padaku. Mereka sama sekali tidak mirip dengan mu sayang

 **MyFutureWife :** Hontou ni gomenasai Naruto-kun. Akan aku ganti semua uangmu

 **Naruto.Ramen :** Kau harus menggantinya Hinata. Tapi aku tidak mau diganti dengan uangmu

 **MyFutureWife :** Lalu Naruto-kun ingin aku ganti dengan apa?

 **Naruto.Ramen :** Besok kau harus pergi kencan bersamaku seharian full

 **MyFutureWife :** Tapi Naruto-kun besok aku akan pergi menonton Koudai-san. Gomen Naruto-kun

 **Naruto.Ramen :** si Matsuoka itu lagi. Kau tidak boleh pergi kesana

 **MyFutureWife :** Naruto-kun jahat. Koudai-san itu idolaku. Aku ingin menontonnya. Harusnya kau juga ikut bersamaku Naruto-kun. Kau harus meminta maaf pada Koudai-san karna kau sudah mengumpat pada Koudai-san. Aku tidak suka dengan orang yang suka mengumpat

 **Naruto.Ramen :** Huh... Baiklah. Apapun demi kau senang sayang. Aku janji tidak akan mengumpat lagi. Tapi kau harus menemani ku besok dan pergi berkencan denganku. Aku jemput besok pagi dirumahmu

 **MyFutureWife** Ha'ik

 **Naruto.Ramen :** Persiapkan dirimu untuk besok sayang. Lebih baik sekarang kau tidur

 **MyFutureWife :** Oyasumi Naruto-kun

 **Naruto.Ramen :** Oyasumi My darling. Jangan lupa mimpikan aku

 _Mayan dapet pulsa gratis. Lain kali kita lakukan lagi yah Neji-nii - Hanabi_

 _Hahaha... Oke imoutou ku. Kita akan lakukan lagi pada manusia manusia pengganggu kakakmu itu - Neji_

 _Hweeeeeehehehe - Neji Hanabi_

 _Kyaaa besok kita akan bertemu Koudai-san. Tapi kasian sekali Naruto-kun. Yosh baiklah besok aku akan ganti semua kerugian Naruto-kun. Lebih baik sekarang aku tidur agar besok aku bisa bertemu dengan Koudai-san. Kyaaa senangnya - Hinata_

 _Tak masalah jika uang 1jt ku melayang asalkan Hime ku mau berkencan denganku. Lainkali gw suruh Neji dan Hanabi memeras gw lagi aah atau gw suruh juga hiashi kali aja hinata langsung mau kalo gw ajak kawin - Naruto_

 **Maaf banget beberapa hari ini ga update soalnya tiba tiba saya disuruh ngisi acara buat acara puncak 17-san . Maaf banget. Maaf juga kalo misalnya chapter ini tidak memuaskan** **. Jangan lupa baca juga ceritaku di wattpad yah. @HyHinata_Hime. jangan lupa di follow, vote dan comment**


	6. chapter 5

**Warning!! Terdapat kata kata yg kurang halus dan fulgar**

 **11.23 a.m**

 **Saustiram :** Hellew? Sepi amat dah ni grup. Gabuts nih. Ga ada yang mau ngajak gw kencan gitu. Mumpung hari sabtu nih. Mayankan bisa malmingan sma gw

 **Ten10** : Cih ga sudi gw kencan sama lu. Apaan lagi nih nama grup ga ganti-ganti

 **Saustiram** : Siapa juga yang mau sama lo. Gw ngode bwat Hinata keles

 **Ten10** : Sumpah udah ga ngerti lagi gw sama lo Saso. Lo kaya anak perawan yg lagi jadi bucin tau ga

 **Saustiram** : Gw perjaka Ten bukan perawan. Gw kan berbatang

 **Ten10** : Gw ga yakin lo perjaka

 **Saustiram** : Ya ampun Ten gw ini masih suci

 **Ten10** : Cih suci dari mananya? Tiap hari lo nontong video b*kep juga

 **Saustiram** : Fitnah loe. Orang gw nontonnya cuman seminggu sekali doang

 **Ten10** : Serah lu serah_-

 **NejiHyuga** : Udahlah makhluk kotor kaya gitu ga usah diladenin Ten

 **Saustiram** : iya bank iya. Kalian semua sucih aku penuh dosah

 **Sai_yank** : bukannya loe sama aja kaya si Saso yah Nej

 **Shinoo.Abu** : wakwaw... O... Ow... Neji ketauan

 **SasukeU** : Malah Neji lebih parah dari si Saso. Dia bisa nonton 2 kali dalam seminggu

 **NejiHyuga** : ARRGH... BERISIK LOE SEMUA! INI SEMUA GARA - GARA SI UCHIHA SIALAN ITU. DIA YANG NULARIN VIRUS ITU KE GW

 **Ita.Itapyon** : Set dah baru juga nongol udah di salahin. Jahad kau Nej. Apa salahku? Apa salah ibu? Hidupku dirundu pilu

 **NejiHyuga** : Gw bukan ke lo. Tapi ke ade lo

 **SasukeU** : Salah loe sendiri waktu itu ikut nimbrung nonton sama gw

 **AwKarin** : Sasuke-kun ternyata kau...

 **iino.Yama** : Tak ku sangka Sasuke-kun...

 **Ten10** : Neji kau juga ternyata

 **Sai_yank** : haha... Tercyduck

 **Ita.Itapyon** : Sasu-chan kenapa kamu ga bilang sih sama aku. Kan kita bisa tukeran video

 **Kiba_akamaru** : Cie aku kamu

 **SasukeU** : Geli gw ih. Lagian gw ga ngoleksi video kek begituan. Gw cuman nonton doang. Kalo loe mau tukeran loe bisa minta sama yang diatas gw. Dia punya banyak

 **Kiba_akamaru** : Dengan senag hati kalo mau tukeran. Tapi video gw ga selengkap punya Naruto

 **Saustiram** : Nah biangnya si Naruto nih kalo mau tukeran video b*kep. Buanyak banged dah koleksinya

 **OnlySaraa** : Naruto-kun

 **iino.Yama** : Ga heran gw kalo itu. Naruti kan emang pencinta hent*i

 **Shion.Miki** : Sudah ku duga pasti Naruto. Yang bikin gw kaget itu Sasuke

 **SasukeU** : Emangnya kenapa? Wajarkan gw laki - laki.

 **Kiba_akamaru** : Yups mantul bank Sasu

 **Sai_yank** : Si ayam berani juga yah. Lanjutkan bank

 **SasukeU** : Kalian belum tau aja semua anggota yg ada di grup "Pria Punya Selera"

 **iino.Yama** : Wanjir ada grupnya juga

 **Shion.Miku** : Siapa aja tuh? Penasaran gw

 **SasukeU** : Loe kagak tau aja kalo si nanas sama si mata panda tingkatnya hampir setara sama si Naruto

 **Shion.Miku** : Wanjir Shikamaru? Jangan-Jangan dia suka ngantuk di kelas gara gara bergadang nonton itu

 **Shi_kamar_u** : Apa sih ni nama gw di bawa bawa. Gw suka ngantuk itu emang gen dari bapak gw. Lagian gw ga pernah download video yg kaya begituan

 **Gaar.Ai** : Iya emang lo ga pernah download videonya tapi lo selalu minta downloadin ke gw!

 **Temtem** : Oh jadi selama ini kuota gw suka habis gara gara lo hotspotin bwat download video begituan?

 **iino.Yama** : Kemana ae lo Temari? Baru nongol

 **Temtem** : iya nih. Kuota gw di colong sama si mata panda sialan itu

 **Gaar.Ai** : Ya ampun pelit banget sih ke adenya. Lagiankan itu di suruh sama Shikamaru.

 **Temtem** : oh jadi elu yg nyuruh ade gw download begituan lewat hotspot gw

 **Shi_kamar_u** : Kagak kok. Keparat kau mata panda!

 **Sai_Yank** : udah ngaku aja shik. Udah tercyduck gitu juga

 **Kiba_akamaru** : Akhirnya bisa nonton sinetron juga

 **Shi_kamar_u** : Anju lu pada. Beneran gw gak pernah nyuruh ade lu download begituan lewat hutsput lu.

 **Kiba_akamaru** : mulai panas

 **Gaar.Ai** : Bakalan seru nih

 **Temtem** : gw tunggu lo nanti di sekolah

 **Saustiram** : OMG apakah sebentar lagi akan ada yg mau di tembak

 **SasukeU** : tembak mati maksud lo?

 **Saustiram** : atas gw udik. Yah tembak anulah

 **Gaar.Ai** : Loe apain kakak gw Shik?

 **Shi_kamar_u** : Gw ga ngapa ngapain kakak lo gar Anjhsohsvugsv#8)-#(8$7

 **Ten10** : ngomong basa alien lo shik. Ambigu banged si loe Saso

 **iino.Yama** : Eh ngomong ngomong kalian nyadar ga sih ada yg aneh

 **Shion.Miko** : aneh gimana maksud lo no?

 **Temtem** : (2)

 **Kiba_akamaru** : (3)

 **SasukeU** : (4)

 **Gaar.Ai** : (5)

 **Shion.Miko** : ga pada kreatif banget sih. Ngikutin mulu

 **SasukeU** : males ngetik gw

 **iino.Yama** : Lo semua ga engeh sama sekali kalo dari tadi Naruto adem ayem?

 **Sai_yank** : iya juga yah. Padahal tadi kita ngomongin tentang b*kep. Padahal setiap kali ngomongin itu pasti aja di yg paling heboh

 **NajiHyuga** : Plis jgn ada yg ngomongin si duren kunung itu. Kzl gw

 **SasukeU** : kok firasat gw ga enak yah

 **Kiba_akamaru** : gw mencium aroma aroma kelicikan

 **Ten10** : gaya loe kaya si Roy Kiyoshi aja Kib. Pake mencihm aroma aroma segala

 **Kiba_akamaru** : Eh kalo gw udah mencium aroma tandanya gw lagi serius.

 **Ten10** : serah lu deh_-

 **NejiHyuga** : SI DUREN KUNING ITU EMANG RUBAH LICIK

 _Gawat nih. Jangan sampe nanti senin gw ketemu sama si Temari. Bisa bisa uang jajan ge kekuran nih. Kayanya minggu malem nanti gw harus begadang. Biar nanti hari seninnya gw bangun kesiangan. Kan kalo kesianagn sama satpamnya ga di izinin masuk. Jadinya gw punya alasan ga sekolah. Ah merepotkan sekali - shikamaru_

 _Perasaan gw nambah ga enak - Sasuke_

 _Sasuke ternyata nackal juga yah. Aaahh... Makin cinta kan jadinga - Karin_

 _Yosh sebentar lagi punya koleksi video baru - Itachi_

 _Entah kenapa gw pingin banget memaki si Naruto - Garaa_

 _Biasanya aroma aroma kaya gini bertanda buruk. Yah tidak salah lagi. Penciumanku tidak mungkin meleset - Kiba_

 _Awas aja kau Duren!! - Neji_

 **Nah segini dulu yah. Kira - kira Naruto kenapa yah?**

 **Maaf kalo ceritanya makin GJ dan garing. Dan saya ucapkan terimakasih untuk para reader yang sudah setia menunggu cerita saya. Terimakasih juga ats dukungannya**


	7. Chapter 6

**08.30 p.m**

 **LeeC'priaTangguh** : Yoo gw baru punya kuota lagi nih. Kayanya w ketinggalan banyak nih. Oh.. Iya kawan besok kan minggu gimana kalo kita lari pagi? Kita tunjukkan semangat masa muda kita ke pada dunia! Lagian udah lama nih kita ga lari pagi bareng.

 **NejiHyuga** : Cih muak gw sama nama grupnya

 **LeeC'priaTangguh** : Nej lu ga nyambung banget sama pertanyaan gw

 **NejiHyuga mengganti nama grup "Nata hanya untuk Sasori" menjadi "Tebas burung Sasori"**

 **Sai_Yank** : Njir ngilu gw bacanya

 **Saustiram** : Tega banget loe Nej. Nanti loe kagak bakalan punya ponakan dari gw sama Hinata loh.

 **NejiHyuga** : Cih ga sudi gw punya ponakan dari loe

 **Gaar.Ai** : udah nyerah aja deh lu. Udah ditolak mentah mentah juga sama kakak ipar

 **Ita.Itapyon** : mending loe dapet keponakan turunan Uchiha. Ya ga Nej?

 **SasukeU** : Entah kenapa kali ini gw setuju sama kakak gw

 **Ita.Itapyon** : akhirnya my sasuke-kun sependapat sama gw

 **Pangeran.Bulan** : jijik gw liat emotnya

 **Gaar.Ai** : Untung bukan kakak gw

 **Saustiram** : (2)

 **Sai_yank** : (3)

 **Shi_kamar_u** : (4)

 **Kiba_akamaru** : (5)

 **LeeC'priaTangguh** : Kalian belum jawab ajakan gw

 **NejiHyuga** : jijik gw kalo punya keponakan dari uchiha model lu **@Ita.Itapyon**

 **SasukeU** : Berarti kalo dari gw kagak jijik ya Nej

 **Kiba_akamaru** : lah lu kan satu pabrik sama itachi ya otomatis Neji juga jijik sama loe

 **Sai_yank** : anjay ngena parah

 **SasukeU** : Jgn sok tau lo kib. Emangnya Neji bakalan setuju sama pemikiran lo apa!

 **NejiHyuga** : Gw setuju sama lo kib

 **Shi_kamar_u** : mantul loe Nej. Savage parah

 **SasukeU** : ARRGGHHH... KEPARAT KAU ITACHI. KENAPA HARUS LOE YG JADI KAKAK GW SIH?!

 **Gaar.Ai** : duh capslocknya di jaga dong mas

 **Deibuum** : Durhaka banget loe sas ke kakak loe sendiri

 **Ita.Itapyon** : Sakit hati gw dek Sas

 **Saustiram** : Kena ajab bau tau rasa lo Sas

 **SasukeU** : KEPARAT LO!

 **AwKarin** : Baru kali ini Sasuke-kun marah. Pasti lo makin tampan kalo marah Sas

 **Kiba_akamaru** : Tuh princess loe datang Sas

 **Iino.Yama** : Nih nama grupnya apa banget

 **Saku-chan** : Apaan lagi tuh si aw aw datang datang ngajak ribut

 **AwKarin** : Dih Loe kali yg ngajak ribut jidat. Emangnya sasuke mau sama cewek jidat lebar

 **Saku-chan** : Cih bilang aja lo sirik sama jidat gw

 **AwKarin** : Ngapain juga gw sirik sama jidat lo

 **Saku-chan** : Loe ga tau aja berkat jidat gw yg cantik ini Gw bisa deket sama Sasuke

 **AwKarin** : Gw juga bisa kali deket sama Sasuke tanpa harus punya JIDAT LEBAR kaya loe. Bagaimanapun juga SASUKE PUNYA GW

 **LeeC'PriaTangguh** : Sedih beud hidup gw. Tak di anggap itu sakit guys

 **Saku-chan** : Enak aja loe. SASUKE TUH PUNYA GW

 **Shi_kamar_u** : Nah mulai panas nih

 **Deibuum** : kompor banget sih nih atas gw

 **AwKarin** : SASUKE HANYA UNTUK GW!!!

 **Saku-chan** : MIMPI AJA SONO. JELAS JELAS SASUKE PUNYA GW!!!!

 **AwKarin** : SASUKE PUNYA GW!!!

 **Ita.Itapyon** : SASUKE TUH PUNYA GW!!!!!!

 **Kiba_akamaru** : No comment ah

 **Iino.Yama** : Udah - udah sasuke milik kita bersama

 **SasukeU** : ARGHH... BERISIK . GW INI CUMA MILIK HINATA.

 **Saku-chan** : Perih bank

 **AwKarin** : Sakit bank

 **Ten10** : Sakit banget tuh

 **Pangeran.bulan** : Ehem...

 **Shi_kamar_u** : Uuu... Dramanya berlanjut semakin panas panas panas panas

 **Temtem** : Panas panas apaan lo? Inget ya loe masih berurursan sama gw

 **Shi_kamar_u** : mampus gw si mak lampir datang

 **Temtem** : Siapa maksud lo? Gw?!

 **Sai_yank** : Wih ini baru yg namanya seru. Sinetron aja bakal kalah nih

 **Deibuum** : Sikat aja Tem

 **Saku-chan** : Hajar aja dia Tem. Lumayan bwat hiburan gw

 **AwKarin** : Gw setuju sama si jidat

 **Shi_kamar_u** : Kenapa kalian kompak kalo ngebully gw sih. Gw off aja klo kek gini

 **Iino.Yama** : Ya elah baru digituin udah K.O. Dasar laki – laki lemah.

 **Temtem** : awas aja lo Shik. Gw jegat lo nanti di sekolah

 **Kiba_akamaru** : wah harus nonton ini. Nanti kasih tau lokasi sama waktunya yah tem

 **Temtem** : siyap

 **LeeC'PriaTangguh** : guys teganya kalian. Tidak ada yg peduli pada ku

 **HinataHyuga** : Jangan sedih Lee-kun. Aku peduli pada mu kok. Dan untuk ajakan lari pagi mu, aku mau ikut. Sudah lama aku tidak lari pagi

 **LeeC'PriaTangguh** : Hinata-chan kau memang seorang bidadari. Trimakasih Hinata. Walaupun hanya kita berdua saja yg lari aku sudah senang

 **HinataHyuga** : Aku tunggu besok di alun – alun konoha. Jam 8 oke

 **LeeC'PriaTangguh** : Yoosh… siap captain

 **SasukeU** : apa – apaan ini. Kalian berdua? Cih gw ikut Lee.

 **LeeC'PriaTangguh** : Wah Sasuke-kun ikut. Baiklah kita bertiga akan lari pagi. Yosh… makin semangat nih

 **Gaar.Ai** : Kalo Hinata ikut gw juga ikut

 **Ita.Itapyon** : Kalo Sasuke ikut gw juga ikut

 **Kiba_akamaru** : Gw ikut Lee. Takkan ku biarkan si teme mendekati Hime ku

 **Saustiram** : Gw ikut. Apa apaan lu kib. Hinata tuh hime gw

 **Pangeran.Bulan** : Cih jangan mimpi kalian semua. Hinata itu calon istri gw

 **NejiHyuga** : TAKKAN KU BIARKAN HINATA DEKAT DEKAT DENGAN KALIAN

 **HinataHyuga** : Neji-nii kau berlebihan sekali. Aku cuman lari pagi bersama mereka

 **NejiHyuga** : Justru karna kau bersama mereka Hin. Itu tidak boleh di biarkan

 **HinataHyuga** : Memangnya mereka kenapa? Mereka semua baik

 **NejiHyuga** : Mereka semua mesum

 **SasukeU** : Atas gw kaga punya kaca

 **NejiHyuga** : BERANINYA KAU UCHIHA!!!

 **Kiba_akamaru** : fix ini Sasuke di blacklist jadi ade ipar sama Neji

 **SasukeU** : DIEM LO KIB! Jgn sampe gw tebas akamaru

 **Kiba_akamaru** : Jahad loe. Gw aja kagak ngancem tanaman tomat lu

 **HinataHyuga** : Sasuke-kun kau tega sekali dengan akamaru

 **Saustiram** : Jangan pilih si Sasuke Hime. Lihat dia begitu kejam sama hewan

 **SasukeU** : Jangan dengarkan si Saso Hime. Aku tadi hanya bercanda. Maafkan aku

 **Naruto.Ramen** : Jangan dengarkan si pantat ayam Hime

 **SasukeU** : ni lagi si duren. Baru nongol aja udah ngajak ribut

 **Kiba_akamaru** : kemana aja loe? Hari gini baru nongol

 **NejiHyuga** : Cih berani juga kau muncul duren

 **Naruto.Ramen** : Eh kakak ipar. Bagaimana kabarmu setelah di tinggal Hinata seharian ini?

 **Gaar.Ai** : Memangnya seharian ini kamu kemana Hime? Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku?

 **NejiHyuga** : AWAS KAU DUREN. AKAN KU BERI PELAJARAN KAU

 **Naruto.Ramen** : Kalau pelajaran yg lu maksud itu memeras gw. Gw ikhlas kok

 **Saustiram** : Ya ampun Nar kenapa lo jadi begini? Seharian ini lo ngapain sampe sampe lo kaya gini? Neji masih waras Nar. Dia masih suka dada perempuan. Benerkan Neji?

 **NejiHyuga** : Ya lu bener saso

 **iino.Yama** : mulai deh kalian_-

 **NejiHyuga** : eh anjir lu jangan mancing - mancing gw Saso

 **Sasutiram** : Lagian si Naruto bilang memeras memeras segala. Yah gw sebagai pria jantan otomatis bakalan langsung mikir ke situ.

 **HinataHyuga** : maksud Sasori-kun apa yah?

 **SasukeU** : Ya ampun Hime tolong abaikan mereka. Sebaiknya kau tidur dan siapkan dirimu besok

 **NejiHyuga** : Yah si Uchiha itu benar. Lebih baik sekarang kau tidur Hinata

 **Gaar.Ai** : Tidurlah Hime. Jangan lupa mimpi kan aku

 **Kiba_akamaru** : Cih yg ada Hinata mimpiin gw keles

 **Pangeran.Bulan** : Jangan mimpi lo pada Hinata tuh calon istri gw yah pasti dia mimpiin gw lah

 **Naruto.Ramen** : Cih berisik lo pada. Mendingan klean liat instagram gw. Di situ lo bakal tau kenyataan yg sebenernya

\--

 _Gw penasaran emangnya ada apa sih di instagram Naruto - (all member kecuali Naruto)_

 _Nyesel gw morotin si Duren - Neji_

 **Fyuh... Itulah chapter hari ini. Ini adalah rekor bagi saya. Karna ini adalah chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya bikin. Semoga kalian suka. See you**


End file.
